Reunite with Wallace and Gromit/Arriving at Full Moon Island/Meeting Simone Lenoir
Here is how Reunite with Wallace and Gromit, Arriving at Full Moon Island and Meeting Simone Lenoir goes in Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1. On their way to Full Moon Island. Princess Luna: Isn't this going to be wonderful, Hiro? Hiro: Yes, Luna, A special opportunity for Yuna to accomplish. Tigatron: Hmm, It could be even more dangerous getting lost in the sea. Jacques: Well, Way back in the 1700's, People who became monsters use this island to hide from the law and only a fool would come and look up around here. Flain: And does Werewolves and Werecats count? Jacques: Could be yeah, Son, They're most deadliest ones in here. Rhino: No way! (Then Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake saw Big Mona) Pound Cake: Wow, Look at that Catfish! Brains: That is the most biggest Catfish ever. Cheshire Cat: Almost as big as any Koi Fish. Jacques: He he, That's probably Big Mona, Ain't nobody never been able to catch her. (Big Mona squarts Manny) Manny: Hey! Pumpkin Cake: (laughs) Looks like that's one big Catfish who doesn't like Mammoths, Huh Manny? Manny: Ha ha, Very funny. Aqua: (chuckles) Pound Cake: Good one, Sis. (Suddenly, Pumpkin Cake got too close to Big Mona) Pumpkin Cake: (lossing balance) Pound Cake: Hang on, Pumpkin, I got ya! (The Cake twins went overboard) Pound Cake: Help, We can't swim! Pumpkin Cake: Get us out of here! (Then they were shocked when the Alligators are coming after them) Sid: We gotta help them! Diego: Hang on! Shira: Jacques, Turn that ship around! Jacques: (turning the ship) I'm trying, Cher, But she don't turn in no time! Crash: Oh great! Eddie: Now What!? Rocko: Filburt, The Life Preserver! Filburt: (throws life preserver but the gators ate it) Clam: Life Preserver gone! Filburt: Oh Darn! Fluttershy: Don't worry, I'm coming! (Just as the alligators coming into the cake twins) Fluttershy: (staring at the alligators) You mean things leave them alone, They've done nothing to you! (So the alligators backed off) Pound Cake: Alright, Fluttershy. Olaf: Way to go. And then, Who helped Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake on board another boat. Gromit: (Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake on board) Wallace: Nice rescue Gromit, (Pats Gromit) Job well done, Lad, Hmm, Hmm. Alexis: Isn't that Wallace and Gromit? Berkeley Beetle: Yeah, and There's Fluffles and Shaun. Shaun: (bleating) Nyx: Hi, Wallace! Hi, Gromit! Hi, Fluffles! Hi, Shaun! Jacques: (chuckles) Friends of yours, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: Wallace was our school teacher and our good friend. Discord: We're just taking our vacation to Full Moon Island and we're also on a mission to find a hidden treasure, Why don't you guys join us? Wallace: Count us in, We just packed us some Crackers and.... Shaun: (eating the cheese) Wallace: GET OFF MY CHEESE!!! GET OFF! GROMIT!? GROMIT! Gromit:(just reading his newspaper) Wallace: GO FOR HIM! GROMIT! Come on, Shaun, I've been saving my cheese for the road! Shaun: (swallows up and bleats) Soon, They've reached Full Moon Island. Jacques: Full Moon Island, Dead ahead! Ishani: Wow! Princess Skyla: We made it. Mittens: Full Moon Island. Nimbly: The one place where we can find the treasure. Jacques: And Miss Lena, You give my Bestow to Miss Lenoir, you hear, Chere? Lena Dupree: I'll do that Jacques, Thanks! Dusty Crophopper: So, Lena, Which way is your employer's house? Lena Dupree: Only a about a few minutes from here. Princess Yuna: Lead the way, Lena. Later, They've reached the haunted house. Sid: I'm scared. Golden Apple: It'll be okay, Sid, we'll be fine. Lena Dupree: Wait here, I'll go and speak to Miss Lenoir first. Princess Skyla: Okay, Lena. Thunder Spectrum: Let's hope there won't be any Werewolves out here. Sunbeam: Thunder, You're scaring me. Thunder Spectrum: Calm down, Sunbeam, I was just kidding. (Then a dark figure came out of the front door) Scamper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Brain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Thunder Spectrum: It's a witch! Scamper and Brain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Nails the Spider: Calm down, Guys, There's no need to be scared, Look. Lena Dupree: That's them, Miss Lenoir. Simone Lenoir: Welcome, I've been expecting you, And one of you must be Princess Yuna, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna's Daughter and Princess Celestia's Niece, Lena has told me all about you. Princess Yuna: Pleasure's all mine, Miss Lenoir. Simone Lenoir: You may call me Simone, Yuna, Would you and all of your friends like to come in for the tour? Princess Yuna: Yes, Please, Simone. Dusty Crophopper: That'll be great. Fix-It Felix, Jr.: I'll say. (Yuna was getting concern about Simone's hospitality) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225